Brave your Truth!
by Akiyama Taiga
Summary: [Tittle is Changed!] Karena satu hal yang mendesak, Master Makarov mengambil keputusan untuk memerintahkan Gray dan Lucy agar menyelesaikannya. Isn't all about nightmare. A dream and a fate, would you accept this? Without you know before. / "Iblis dalam buku Zeref? Minerva? Ah, yang benar saja!" [Warning Applied!] [Started from the Tartarus's Arc]


**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Our Fate! © Akiyama Taiga**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari di Fairy Tail takkan pernah terlepas dari kehebohan dan keributan. Begitu bising hingga kau perlu membesarkan _volume_ suaramu agar terdengar oleh lawan bicaramu. Termasuk Lucy dan Mirajane. Gadis pirang dan Gadis perak, keduanya tengah asyik berbincang tak peduli dengan meja atau apapun yang akan melayang di langit-langit _guild_. Gadis _bartender_ yang selalu _standby_ ditempatnya, melayani teman-temannya yang tak jarang merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga bertugas untuk menyetujui teman-temannya melakukan misi, namun jika dirasa misi tersebut dinilai berat, Mira dapat menanyakannya kepada Master Markarov. Selain itu Mira juga harus direpotkan dengan permintaan Cana yang tak pernah puas dengan satu _drum_ bir, yang katanya satu _drum_ hanya mencapai tenggorokannnya saja. Terkadang antara rasa geli, dan aneh jika Lucy melihat seorang wanita seperti ini. Disamping itu, Cana yang selalu terlihat langsing dan bugar terkadang membuat Lucy maupun Mira yang iri. Walaupun dimata para pria di _guild_, mereka kedua termasuk wanita seksi. Selain Erza dan Evergreen, tentunya.

Namun, diantara serangkaian rutinitas biasa itu tentu saja ada yang kurang. Kekurangannya terletak pada Erza dan Natsu. Sudah dua minggu semenjak mereka diberangkatkan untuk menjalani misi berdua, ini tentu saja membuat Lucy maupun Mira agak cemas. Dikabarkan mereka akan sampai ke guild seminggu yang lalu, namun harus keundur sampai sekarang. Diselah keseriusan Lucy, Mira membuat lelucon yang membuat Erza dan Natsu pulang agak telat, sebagai alasan absurd. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Natsu. Ya, pemuda berambut _spiky_ yang sangat trauma dengan bermacam-macam kendaraan. Tapi Lucy menepisnya dengan nada candaan juga, kalau Natsu tak mungkin begitu. Diketahui ia sedang bersama Erza, mau tidak mau Natsu pasti menurutinya.

_Pfft_, Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya, mimiknya terlihat seperti nenek tua yang hidup sebatang kara. Terlihat meratapi kekosongan timnya saat ini. Ini memang sudah dua minggu, tapi bagi Lucy ini begitu lama. Agak sedikit cemburu melihat tim lain lengkap, sedangkan timnya? Ah, Lucy semakin ingin berleyeh-leyeh—tidak, ia ingin kembali lengkap.

"Kalau saja itu benar, harusnya mereka juga membawa Wendy. Sihir _**Troia**_-nya pasti ampuh."

Mira mengangguk, sepertinya ia setuju dengan pemikiran Lucy. "Kau benar juga, ya?"

"Tapi terlambat untuk protes atapun meminta hal ini kepada Master. Huaa~"

Kemudian suasana berubah hening, tak ada percakapan yang berlanjut diantara keduanya, semenjak Lucy mengeluhkan hal itu. Meskipun suara bising teman-teman satu _gulid_ mencoba memecahnya, tak mengalihkan apapun diantara Lucy dan Mirajane. Gadis dengan poni yang diikat kebelakang terlihat berpikir, jari telunjuknya ia letakkan di dagu. Entahlah, mungkin saja pikirannya sedang melayang. Mencari suatu topik yang setidaknya dapat mereka ungkit dan topik itu adalah…

.

.

.

**-oOo-**

"Apa kau memanggilku, Master?"

"… Ya, duduklah, Gray."

Langit sore ini terlihat begitu menakutkan, dengan warna yang didominasi warna merah sepekat darah. Gray menyadari gerak-gerik Sang Master yang tak seperti biasanya. Pria tua itu terlihat agak tak tenang, ia juga terlihat mondar-mandir dihadapannya. Tetapi Gray tak ingin mengungkit hal itu, ia hanya menunggu Markarov bersuara.

Hening, sangat, lebih menekankan kepada suasana mencekam. _Glek_, terdengar suara seseorang menenggak ludahnya sendiri. Dan orang itu adalah Markarov, kemudian dengan tampang serius ia mendekati Gray. "Kau menyadarinya, 'kan? Kalau Erza dan Natsu telat kembali kesini?"

"Ya, Master," disuasana seperti ini Gray tak merasakan peluhnya sama sekali. Ia hanya merasakan sensasi mencekam yang tak dibuat-buat. Dan ia juga sudah mempertimbangkan sesuatu lebih jauh. "Apa kau berniat mengirimku ke suatu tempat? Dan tentunya mencari tahu."

"Ya, kau benar. Kau bisa menghubungiku lewat lacrima nanti. Tapi kau pergi tak sendirian, Gray. Pergilah bersama Lucy."

"Lucy? Maksudmu berdua?"

"Ada masalah dengan hal itu? Aku sengaja memecahkan tim kalian bukan karena tanpa alasan."

Gray terdiam, namun nyalinya berkata untuk mengoreknya lebih lanjut. "Aku yakin, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi, ya 'kan?"

Markarov menyunggingkan senyumnya, hebat—ia sampai terkagum. Walaupun hanya hatinya yang berbisik. Ia begitu peka, tak salah lagi. "Seperti dugaanmu, Gray."

"Maaf, kalau aku dinilai lancang. Kau pasti memiliki alasan pasti. Ya, setidaknya kau yang lebih tahu ketimbang aku—maupun yang lainnya."

"Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan mimpi saat bulan purnama, tadi malam."

"Mimpi?" Gray ingin sekali terkekeh, namun ia menahannya dengan menunjukkan senyum kecil. Suatu hal yang takkan dipercaya olehnya. Baginya mimpi adalah hal kosong, tapi tidak pada saat ini. Ia begitu mempercayai Markarov.

"Di mimpi itu aku melihat..."

.

.

.

**-OoO-**

"Mira, jangan katakan kalau kau sedang mencoba menjadi _Matchmaker, _lagi?"

Mira tertawa, seperti bangga dengan julukan itu. "Hahaha, apa benar? Tapi aku tak berpikir demikian, _lho_,"

Lucy membuang wajahnya, ya, setidaknya mengalihkan hal itu sementara. Setiap kali berbincang dengan Mirajane, pembicaraan ini tak pernah terlewatkan. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini hanya Mira dan Lucy yang membahasnya, walaupun Lucy terlihat enggan. Ya, ia hanya bisa mengikuti arus sekarang.

"Ada lima kandidat yang kupikir cocok untuk dirimu, Lucy. Pertama; Gray, kedua; Natsu, ketiga; Loki, keempat; Sting, dan kelima; Hibiki. Nah, jika kau dihadapakan oleh takdir, kau akan memilih yang mana? Dari kelima kandidat itu. Pilihlah satu!"

"Takdir?" Lucy mendongak.

"Ya, takdir. Ini hanya pengandaian Lucy. Tenang saja disini tak ada Juvia kok," Mira, ia tak pernah berubah jika itu menyangkut usaha biro jodohnya. "jadi kurasa kau takkan dicurigai sekarang."

Lucy meneguk ludahnya. Bukankah cukup menyeramkan jika tiba-tiba Juvia menggunakan; _water-lock_. Hahaha tolong deh, Lucy sudah memikirkan akibatnya—terlalu jauh malah. "Oh, baiklah, _here we go_!" berbeda dengan Lucy yang terlihat was-was, Mira terlihat begitu tenang. Lucy benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan gadis itu.

"Dimulai dari kelima; Hibiki. Ya, dia terlihat begitu manis, keren, sopan, aaa~ semua wanita pasti—hei! Tapi itu hanya pemanis! Omong-omong dia _playboy_. _How about no_?"

Mira mengangguk, di tangannya telah terpegang secarik kertas. Entah kapan, Lucy tak mengerti. "Oke, Hibiki telah gugur."

"Keempat; Sting. Kuat, keren, bahkan termasuk _dragon slayer_! Tapi.. dia terlihat kasar." tiba-tiba Lucy terlihat enggan membahasanya lebih lanjut.

Mira mengangguk, lagi. Dengan semangat ia mencoret satu per satu nama kandidat itu. "Oke,"

"Ketiga; Loki. Dia memanglah yang terkuat dari kedua belas zodiak. Hanya saja dia terlalu.. _err_! Berlebihan. Loki senang sekali tebar pesona. Bagaimana kalau kita coret?"

Anggukan Mira terlihat begitu yakin sekarang. "_As you wish, Princess_!"

"Kedua; Natsu. Um, entahlah.. terkadang Natsu terlihat sangat menjengkelkan, ditambah lagi kelakuannya yang sering menyelinap lewat jendela kamarku. Tapi dilain sisi, Natsu sudah banyak menyelamatkanku—kurasa bukan hanya itu. Ada yang lain—banyak."

Tanpa aba-aba Mira langsung mengangguk. Dan mulai menulis sesuatu dikertas yang ia genggam. "Dan yang terakhir, Gray?"

"Gray? Entahlah. Mungkin hanya seorang Pria yang senang bertelanjang dada. Ya, dia juga banyak menyelamatkanku. Dan dia juga pernah menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi—ya, walau tidak sengaja. Err, aku juga tak tahu Mira. Semenjak Juvia bergabung ke Fairy Tail, aku melihat jarak yang begitu panjang antara aku dan Gray. Apa kau melihatnya juga?"

Untuk yang satu itu, Mira menggeleng bermaksud tidak membenarkan ucapan Lucy. Semakin terlihat saja dahi Sang Penyihir Selestial itu berkedut. "Aku tak melihatnya. Mungkin saja itu hanya pandanganmu tentang keadaan sekarang. Maksudku adalah kau yang membuat jarak itu ada, Lucy."

Dia ada benarnya juga.

"Ditambah Juvia yang selalu mengintai kalian berdua. Dia juga pernah bilang, kalau kau akan selalu menjadi pesaing cintanya dengan Gray."

Lucy tersenyum tipis. Namun disaat Mira ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba Lucy dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang memegang bahunya.

"Oi! Bersiap-siaplah sekarang, Lucy. Kita akan menjalani misi." Begitulah katanya dengan nada tegas seperti biasa.

"Misi?"

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan di perjalanan. Sekarang aku akan menemanimu pulang, kemasi barang-barangmu. Kata Master kita akan lebih lama berada ditempat."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Lucy segera mengiyakan perkataan Gray. Jantungnya tak bisa ia kontrol sekarang, ia hanya khawatir jika Gray mengetahui isi dari percakapannya dengan Mirajane. Tapi sedari tadi, Lucy tak melihat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, misalkan kalau percakapan itu telah bocor. Seperti biasanya Gray terlihat sangat tenang, tapi satu hal yang Lucy tak biasa lihat dari diri Pria itu. Lagi-lagi jawabannya hanyalah; entahlah. Dia juga tak ingin bertanya.

**.**

**.**

**[To be continue]**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this, and Happy new year! :)**


End file.
